


VLD ship positivity week

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :) happines, Multi, Polydins, Shiro gets hugs, babies make a brief appearance, everyone is just cute and i'm giving them their time to shine, lots of love, lots of my headcannons, lots of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Day 1: Home/FamilyDay 2:Protection/TendingDay 3: Heartbreak/ RecoveryDay 4: Lost/ ReunitedDay 5: Trouble/SolutionDay 6: Moon/SunDay 7: Bonfire/FireworksDay 8: Abandoned/Rescued





	1. Day 1: Home/Family (Plance)

Pidge hoarded only one thing: peanut butter cookies. Matt was infamous for stealing them. 

In space, she really couldn't pop over to the store and grab some cookies. And her period craving was killing her. 

Laying in her bed, she was cursing being a female she hated cramps. This particular train of thought only led her back to Matt. She wondered how he was doing. There was no T in space. He would probably be in the same boat as her.

A knock on the door startled her from her reverie. Pidge grumbled as she dragged her aching body from her bed. She had fully intended to yell at whoever was bothering her. 

To her surprise it was Lance. 

Pidge's eyes zeroed in on what he was holding. 

"Hey, Pidge I made cookies. They taste like peanut butter."

She grabbed one and bit into it. 

Her eyes began to water.  It tasted so much like her dad's cookies. 

Lance looked very concerned.

"Pidgey are you okay?"

Pidge grabbed him and held him close.

"They taste like my dads. I miss him and Matt."

"Pidgeon we'll find them and when we do we'll make enough peanut butter cookies to feed the Balmera, Arusians, and Olkari."

She sniffled and lifted her head to face him.

A delicate look decorated his features as he raised his hands to cup her face. He brushed away the lingering tears.

"There she is my Polaris."

Her earth family might be missing, but she had found another home and family in space.


	2. Day 2: Protection/Tending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shance angst today

Lance was either going to puke, collapse or die. Whichever came first he would gladly take.

Considering he was in a Galra ship at the time those options were probably not a good idea.

The day had started out with a bang. Allura had decided today would be a ship-wide alarm wake up kind of day again. That woman loved those way too much.

Seriously Lance needed his sleep. Often he couldn't sleep.

Wandering around the castle would always result in one encounter, with Shiro. Apparently, he wasn't the only one with insomnia. Every time they talked Lance had the urge to grab Shiro and pull him into a hug. That guy deserved one.

A shot went wide over his head and hit the wall behind him. The big problem the wall had been taking hits the entire time. Another big problem it couldn't take standing up anymore.

It buckled with a shriek that could have made ears bleed. Lance couldn't get out of the way. In the moments before it landed on him Lance regretted not giving Shiro a hug or confessing to him how much he cared.

The wall came damningly down.

Shiro had been coming to assist Lance when he heard the shriek. Heart in throat he ran urging himself forward fearing what he might find.

The room was empty. Assuming the paladin was dead, they had moved on.

Shiro grabbed the edge of the wall and began to lift. Adrenaline and desperation combined with the modifications done by the druids allowed him to move the wreckage quickly.

Lance lay unmoving. Shiro commed Coran and Allura.

"Get a healing pod ready now!"

The panic in his voice stirred the team to move faster to end the battle.

Shiro hauled Lance up over his shoulder and began to run. In moments they were at the Lions.

The Black Lion shot off to the castleship. 

Coran had the Altean version of a gurney in place. 

Allura and Coran yanked Lance's armor off and got him into a med suit. 

The pod closed and the only thing left to do was wait.

Lance awoke to a rush of warm air. 

Two arms caught him one metal the other flesh. 

He had barely enough time to realize it was Shiro before Lance was drawn into a pp\assionate kiss.

Shiro pulled away. 

"Please don't scare me like that again Lance."

Once again Lance was pulled into a kiss. 


	3. Day 3: Heartbreak/recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst has become my life. this is a bit shorter

Hearts are tough, but even the tough can shatter.

Shiro knew this. His heart had not broken when he left. It did not break while being held by the Galra.

Foolishly he believed his heart would never be fractured into pieces.

The cracks worked their way into his heart. As slowly he fell for the boy with purple eyes.

Keith had known heartbreak.

He had loved someone from the day he had met them.

Shiro had left for Kerberos before Keith could tell him.

Now that Shiro was back he didn't know what to say or do.

Each denied feelings and hid behind false smiles.

The rest of the team saw it with bright eyes. They did their best to help both Shiro and Keith. 

But, nothing could shift the lenses they perceived the world through.

It came to a head when Keith volunteered to sneak onto Zarkon's ship.

Each heart gained a crack.

As the battle progressed, cracks grew at an alarming rate.

Shiro's heart almost shattered when the Lions went down.

As the battle ended the cracks were beginning to fill in.

Keith noticed that Black wasn't moving and a thousand more shards broke off his weakened heart.

The moment he realized Shiro was gone once again his heart gave out.

Splinters ripped apart seams worn through snapping them and left devastation behind.


	4. Chapter 4

When you are missing someone three months is infinity. Shiro was gone.

Lance was trying to drag one his boyfriends out of his room. Hunk was cooking. Pidge was scanning for any mention of their team's lover.

A roar loud enough to rival Krakatoa rumbled freight train like throughout the castleship.

A beep began in the bridge signaling a ship was hailing them. 

Faster than a person could think was possible the team was in at the bridge. If it had been a drill, Allura would have been impressed.

Pidge was in her chair opening the channel.

The image on the screen froze them in shock.

Two people that had been missing for a long time filled the screen smiling.

In a teasing voice, Matt told them.

"We're back!"

Pidge screamed and promptly burst into tears.

Keith launched himself forward as if to tackle the both of them.

Hunk grabbed Pidge into a hug as his face broke into a smile so blinding that everyone was having trouble seeing.

Lance leaped forward and ran into Coran. They ended up in a pile laughing in relief.

The docking bay opened up. When Shiro entered the hangar, he was swarmed by the other Paladins. But it was brought short when Pidge asked,

"Where have you been!?"

"Jeeze Katie you sound like a concerned girlfriend."

Matt was joking, but Katie took it seriously.

"Because I am one."

Matt's jaw hit the floor as Pidge pulled Shiro into a kiss.

The other Paladins repeated her actions.

With his jaw still hanging Matt stared in disbelief. Smugly Pidge announced.

"Matt meet my boyfriends Shiro, Keith, Lance and Hunk."

 


	5. Day 5: Trouble/ Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and silliness with some Hance.

Hunk was up late baking again. Which is not always a good combination considering last time it happened.

Let's just say last time it happened Hunk somehow made explosive chocolate. The mice grabbed a couple and whenever they wanted to play a prank. Well, you get the gist.

Tonight's creation was sugar cookies one of Lance's favorites.

Hunk had just pulled out the first batch when Lance stumbled in looking worse for the wear. 

He set down the cookies and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Hunk knew without asking it was nightmares.  

"I made sugar cookies."

"Thanks, Hunk."

Lance took a bite. Its taste was slightly off, but Lance didn't care. The cookie tasted of home. He was grateful to Hunk.

Lance began to feel sharp pains the worst centered in his head.

Hunk pulled out the second batch and turned around.

Lance was gone.

In his place, there was a pile of pajamas with a small lump that let out a wail.

Hunk dropped the cookies and scooped up the bundle.

A small baby blinked at him and immediately smiled.

"Holy crow I turned my boyfriend into a baby!"

Panicked he slammed on the alarm.

It blared throughout the castleship.

 The entire team was assembled at the bridge when Hunk arrived. 

Pidge was the first to notice the small form in Hunk's arms.

She ran over and looked closer speechless. 

Confused looks were being passed between Allura, Shiro, Keith and Coran. 

Confusion was replaced with shock when they saw baby Lance. 

Keith gave voice to the question everyone was thinking.

"Is that Lance!?"

"Yeah, so I turned my boyfriend into a baby trying to make sugar cookies."

The irony was not lost on anyone including the mice.

Eventually, Lance reverted to being himself.

Two weeks later another baby showed up this time it was Pidge victim to the mice's prank.


	6. Day 6: Moon/Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Hunay

"The sun is bright and filled with life."

That was Shay's thought when she first saw the sun. 

Much like the boy that lay sleeping next to her.

"Even their colors matched."

The stray thought caused her to giggle. 

Hunk woke up with a yawn stretching that resulted in crackling pops and groans.

He smiled when he saw Shay's happy face.

"How long have you been up?"

"I haven't slept yet."

Hunk pulled her closer.

"You need some sleep. I'll be your pillow."

Shay rested her head on Hunk's lap.

The ground rumbled, and crystals sprang up around them forming something akin to bed.

Warmth enfolded them as the crystals blocked out the sun but were luminescent glowing moonlit soft.

Content the Balmera relaxed the sun and moon were reunited finally.

 Quietly Hunk and Shay rested, and no nightmares marred their sleep as Shay's quintessence guarded them.


	7. Day 7: Bonfire/Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens meet Fireworks

Earth was not as expected.

The planet seemed to be a death trap even to the Marmorites.

Half the food the aliens couldn't eat and the weather kept turning on them.

Although rain proved to be quite pleasant not anything like the Altean rain had been.

Now it was at the beginning of the Earthen month of July.

Allura noticed that Pidge and the other paladins were becoming very excited.

Whenever she asked they only smiled and said, "It's a surprise."

Allura and Kolivan tried to get the truth out of Pidge, but their lover was slipperier than as the humans said, " a greased pig."

Night had fallen on the castleship. Allura was searching for Shiro when she ran into Kolivan.

"Have you seen Shiro or the other paladins?"

"No, I haven't seen them in several vargas."

Coran's voice came over the castle ship's intercom.

"I believe they are outside Princess. I heard them muttering about something called the Fourth of July?"

Kolivan and Allura shared a spooked look. They quickly exited the castleship.

Pidge met them at the front door.

"Hey, guys I was coming to get you. There is something we want you to see."

Pidge led them to a vast open space.

Allura was about to ask where the other paladins were when something exploded.

Kolivan tackled Pidge and Allura immediately alert for attackers.

"Okay, maybe I should have explained fireworks to you guys."


	8. Day 8: Abandoned/Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some Kallura for you.

Keith was impulsive. 

It was like saying the sky was blue or Allura was Altean.

More of fact than anything else. 

Sometimes it was a great asset other times not so much.

Today Allura was cursing impulsive half-Galran boys who should know better than to rush in a stabbing.

But no he just had to, and she was running in to get him out.

Usually, she would applaud him for noticing something was not right but this was getting on her nerves.

It was their date night for quiznacking sakes.

Keith's brain at the time was cursing. Some of them should never be repeated.

Mainly he was cursing his own stupidity, but he was also cursing some deities. 

Galran androids swarmed over the village. Keith had been on a solo mission as had the others. 

Allura was the closest because he had requested her to come. His paranoia was good for only one thing getting him into trouble.

The droid before him was smashed to pieces.

"Cavalry's here."

"I regret Lance teaching you that."

"Let's get out of here and we are going to enjoy our date after this."


End file.
